


Surprise Me

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Love, Luisa has a surprise for Rose, Luisa is a med student ofc, Piercing, Random - Freeform, Roisa, Rose and Luisa - Freeform, Rose is a lawyer cuz who else would she be, Roses, Smut, Some Fluff, surprises actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: Luisa and Rose have been dating for a few months now, but they haven't seen each other for a whole month because Luisa went to Portugal. When she gets back, she has a surprise for her girlfriend and they enjoy the moment."She clenched the bouquet of light pink roses in her hands as she checked the big clock on the arrivals lounge wall. The plane landed five minutes ago. What’s taking her so long?""'You didn’t,' she stuttered, her gaze resting on Luisa’s abdomen.Luisa put her hands on her hips as she hummed in response. 'I did.’"





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> This is so very random, my apologies for the poor quality of this fic. It's also kind of short...   
> I just thought hey, how hot would it be if...   
> I guess you'll have to read the story to find out ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading as always and let me know what you thought ;) 
> 
> Love,  
> -H.  
>  PS! You can find me on Tumblr whenever you feel like chatting, then hit me up ;) https://thegirlwhocriedroisa.tumblr.com/

She clenched the bouquet of light pink roses in her hands as she checked the big clock on the arrivals lounge wall. The plane landed five minutes ago. _What’s taking her so long?_

Rose sighed, subconsciously running her fingers through her red wavy hair. Her girlfriend had gone to Portugal with this one project for med-students for a month. Wasn't she happy for her, for getting into a prestigious program which could greatly benefit her future career? Of course, Rose was happy for her. It was just that she missed her so much.

_'Babe, I'm trying to complete my application over here,' Luisa laughed and wrinkled her nose in that cute way that always made Rose smile._

_'Well, I'm also trying to complete something, or rather someone, over here,' Rose slid her hands deeper into Luisa's pants, running her nose along the girl's neck._

_Luisa chuckled and turned her face a little to the right where her girlfriend was distracting her._

_'Let me finish this and I'll let you top for once,' she grinned, already aware of the effect these words would have on the girl in her lap. Rose gasped, stood up and stared at Luisa. She slowly brought her fingers to the straps of her sundress and let the piece of clothing fall to the floor. Luisa observed, her eyes hazy as she admired Rose's tall, beautiful body. The redhead smirked and winked before turning around, setting her course towards the bed._

_'Don't keep me waiting too long, you know I'll start without you if you do.’_

_Luisa knew she wouldn’t but either way, Rose heard a couple hundred rapid clicks and then saw her girlfriend appear to the side of the bed._

_'If I don’t get in, I'll blame your sexiness.’_

They hadn’t been dating for that long, but it felt real. Rose knew it was that whenever she saw Luisa smile to her. It was the brightest, most caring and warmest smile she had ever received from someone. Sure, Luisa shot an occasional frown or pout towards her too, she was still only human, but they too contained a certain feeling that made Rose’s heartbeats gain speed. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew what the cause of it was. Love. She loved Luisa. She was confident thinking this after just what had nearly been four months with the girl, well, three months with her in real life and a month via Skype. Virtual sex wasn’t that great, though.

Her heart supported her thoughts as she noticed a short brunette enter the hall, her backpack a little too big for her and her suitcase being dragged through all the people. She was looking around, her lower lip worriedly between her teeth. She pushed her black sunglasses into her hair, revealing her curious brown eyes. Suddenly, the girl shrieked, and she started running, constantly mumbling 'excuse me' and 'sorry'. She smiled that smile and Rose felt like her heart was about to combust. The redhead felt her own teeth flash as her mouth formed into a smile.

'You came to pick me up!' the brunette chimed as she flung into Rose's arms, pulling her flush against her. 'You missed me, didn’t you?'

'I'd be lying if I said I didn’t,' she hummed, holding the girl in her embrace. Her heart gradually slowed down, gaining a stable rhythm, firm and strong.

'Good,' Luisa whispered, breaking the hug and leaning her forehead against Rose's.

'I'm so glad you’re back,' Rose breathed, tilting Luisa's face with her finger to bring her in for a soft kiss. Luisa smiled into the kiss, quietly humming. She felt a pair of arms sneak under her sweatshirt, rubbing suggestive circles lower and lower on her back.

'Not here,' she panted as Rose frowned, unhappy with getting turned down. 'But let’s go to my place, I have a surprise for you.’

Rose grinned and then suddenly remembered she too had had a surprise for Luisa.

'Uhm, these are for you,' she blushed, handing Luisa the flowers. Luisa gasped and smiled her smile. Rose felt her heart thumping clear and loud. Luisa leaned closer to her and husked into her ear. 'I'm going to thank you for these later,' she placed a gentle kiss on Rose's red cheek and took her hand. Rose gathered herself, grabbed Luisa’s luggage, and started walking towards the car.

Luisa giggled as they stepped inside her dorm, Rose's lips tickling her neck. The redhead threw Luisa's luggage in the corner of the room to grab her into her arms and lift her on her hips.

'I don’t know _how_ I managed to survive a month without this neck. Mhmhm,' Rose mumbled against Luisa's throat as she pushed her down onto the bed. She proceeded to rid herself from her top and climbed on top of the girl. Her hands quickly found Luisa’s breasts under her sweatshirt, humming approvingly.

'What?' Luisa panted, her fingers working on the zipper of Rose’s pants. She pulled them down, Rose carefully stepping out of them.

'You're not wearing a bra,' she looked into Luisa’s eyes, her eyes a darkened shade.

'Well, I told you I had a surprise for you,' Luisa laughed. 'But actually, this is not what I was thinking.’

She pushed Rose from her, nudging her on her back.

'Luuuu,' Rose whined, resting on her elbows.

'You're so impatient. You’re lucky you’re hot,' Luisa pecked her on the lips and then slid off the bed, standing up so her girlfriend had a good view of her. 'So, my surprise is on me and sort of in me.’

Rose gasped and frowned playfully. 'Are you pregnant?'

Luisa smacked her knee. 'No, idiot. Just watch.’

She brought her hands to the side of her pants and pulled them down.

'So, I might have several surprises,' she hummed as Rose's mouth fell open. She ran her eyes up Luisa’s tanned legs, her face turning into a smirk.

'These are new,' she sang, pointing to the black lace around the girl’s ass. Luisa grinned and nodded, her eyes fixed on her girlfriend’s.

'And this is too,' Luisa grabbed the hems of her shirt and pulled it over her head, elegantly throwing it over her shoulder. Rose's eyes considerably widened as she took in Luisa’s surprise.

'You didn’t,' she stuttered, her gaze resting on Luisa’s abdomen.

Luisa put her hands on her hips as she hummed in response. 'I did.’

Rose flicked her eyes to Luisa’s for a moment before returning to her stomach. 'God, you are incredible.’

She admired the shiny jewelry nested into the small hole on Luisa’s stomach. The cool brightness of it beautifully contrasted with the girl’s tanned skin.

'You said how much you liked navel rings, so… surprise,' Luisa smirked as she slowly started approaching her girlfriend who was sinisterly ogling her. Luisa sat into her lap, straddling her. Rose flipped them over to admire the shiny object in Luisa’s bellybutton. She didn’t say anything for a while, just lowered her face to her girlfriend's stomach and gazed at it. Luisa brushed her fingers through Rose’s fiery curls and smiled adoringly.

'You want to touch, don’t you?'

Rose looked hopefully into her eyes and nodded. 'If it doesn’t hurt you if I do, then yes, _please_.’

Luisa gave her a soft look, lovingly running her fingers along her face.

'You could never hurt me,' she replied. 'I know you would never do that.’

Rose reached for Luisa’s face and pulled her closer. Their lips met in the most affectionate of ways and danced together like they were made for each other. Rose could hear her heart race, almost burst out of her chest. Luisa’s lips were so hungry but gentle against hers. Even the most delicate touch of them made Rose crave for more, for more of the stunning girl beneath her. She descended Luisa’s body, marking her way down by leaving some bites here and some kisses there. Luisa’s body twisted and turned in response, arching into every bite and melting into every kiss. Her breaths became shorter and shallower as Rose settled between her legs.

'Touch,' Luisa sighed, her face glistening with drops of sweat rolling down her cheeks. 'Please, baby.’

Rose gazed at her piercing and reached out with her right hand to brush slightly against it. Luisa moaned and gripped her hands in the sheets, looking for some place to transfer all of her arousal.

'How does this feel?' Rose whispered, running her hand soothingly down from the navel ring to the edge of Luisa’s thong. Luisa gasped and shuddered, letting Rose touch her however she desired.

'Almost perfect,' she breathed, moving her hands to Rose’s hair.

Rose looked up to her and formed a surprised expression on her face. 'Almost?'

Luisa smiled and moved Rose’s head a little upwards, bringing her face to her chest. 'Start here.’

Rose grinned and quickly pecked Luisa on the lips. 'Well, I do strive for perfection.’

A loud moan escaped Luisa’s lips as Rose started working on her breasts, massaging one with her hand and taking care of the other with her mouth. After what seemed like hours, she switched, her actions gaining more passion the more she went on. Luisa could feel the warmth pool between her legs, but Rose knowingly never lowered her hand there nor pushed her thigh against Luisa’s center. Her eyes were completely shut, all of her energy being consumed by her body responding to Rose’s teasing.

'Did you get yourself off when you were gone?' Rose hummed, gradually moving down to Luisa’s lower body. She actually already knew the answer since the only way for them to have sex during the last month had been over video call.

Luisa nodded eagerly, pulling on Rose’s hair as she stopped just below the spot Luisa would have loved her attention on.

'Do you want to show me how you did it?' Rose hooked her thumbs around the edge of Luisa’s thong and slowly started pulling it down her legs.

Luisa looked at her with dark brown eyes, feeling her arousal increase with the words Rose said to her. She let her right hand trail down her body, briefly brushing her fingers over her girlfriend's face before placing them on her own center. She started rubbing strong circles over her clit, Rose just not being able to help herself and placing soft kisses where her fingers had trailed a second ago. Luisa knew her body well, so she was soon close to climax, her hand jerking in an out of rhythm manner.

'Baby, I need you. _Please_ ,' she begged, silently moaning as she found the spot that would end her show immediately.

Rose's eyes locked on Luisa’s face, a starved look in her eyes. Like a predator attacks its pray, Rose dived in, her hands roaming everywhere over Luisa's body. She slid her hand to Luisa’s clit, roughly circled it thrice and entered her with two fingers. Luisa moaned with both surprise and pleasure as Rose started at a satisfyingly slow pace, gradually fucking her.

'Rose… YES! Fuck me… kiss me,' she panted, draping her arms around the redhead's neck. Rose leaned closer and kissed her, running her tongue over her lips but continuing with her thrusts, going deeper with every following one.

'Say my name,' Rose husked into her ear, blowing hot air onto her neck. Luisa moaned and then managed to quietly utter 'Rose'.

Rose rewarded her by kissing her again, doing this one particular thing with her tongue that drove Luisa absolutely insane.

_‘Rose_ ,' Luisa begged.

'Louder, sweetheart,' Rose murmured against her neck, speeding up her thrusts.

Luisa forced her eyes open and dug her fingers into Rose’s back. _'Rose_!'

The redhead hummed approvingly and switched to her fastest gear. 'Come.’

Luisa moaned loudly as she felt dangerously close to her orgasm. Her hands anchored Rose tighter against her before a blinding sensation conquered her. She yelled as she fell over. 'ROSE FUCK!'

Rose silenced her screams, kissing her voice away. She helped Luisa float through her orgasm, carefully pulling her fingers out when Luisa’s climax dissolved.

'Wow,' Luisa stuttered, pulling Rose closer to her. 'I had almost forgotten how good you are at that.’

They melted into a slow and tender kiss, Luisa still recovering and Rose helping her do just that.

'Did you really get the ring only for me?' Rose asked after a while, drawing random circles around the piercing with her index finger. She felt her heart start to tremble when Luisa brushed a red curl off her face, smiling at her in that warm way of hers.

'Who else would I do it for?' her deep brown eyes sparkled so brightly while looking at the redhead. 'You're my reason for everything. I… uhm, actually got an internship offer in Porto but I turned it down. I don’t want to be somewhere you’re not. This last month showed me that. I can’t be without these fingers,' she took Rose’s hand and kissed each of her fingers one by one. 'I can’t be without these hands,' she continued, placing Rose’s hands around her waist. ‘I certainly can’t be without this magnificent ass,’ she smirked, letting her hand fall onto the named part of Rose’s body. 'I can’t be without these blue, _so blue_ eyes,' she fixed her gaze on Rose’s. 'I can’t be without these lips,' she whispered before letting her lips ghost against Rose’s. 'And most importantly,' Luisa breathed and softly placed her hand on Rose’s chest. 'I can’t be without this trembling heart,' she smiled and exhaled deeply before going on, her eyes reflecting hesitation. 'I love you.’

Rose could feel her heart explode. She suddenly felt so warm, so… different. Hearing these three words out loud was something she had never done before. Her job required a certain skill of hiding your emotions because that was how you got things done as a lawyer, cases won. With Luisa she was always affectionate and open but they both knew she wasn’t like that otherwise and even being with Luisa like that was new to her. She did her best, she had got the hang of it over the last couple months and that’s why what she said next made both of them really proud.

‘I love you too,’ Rose whispered, catching Luisa’s lips with hers. They shared a gentle intimate kiss, letting the other know how much they cared. Luisa draped her arms around Rose’s neck as they kissed, slowly swaying.

‘You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met, did you know that?’ Luisa hummed, pecking Rose on the lips one more time. Rose smiled and pulled Luisa closer, her pale freckled cheeks turning a little red. Luisa always had this effect on her.

‘You haven’t met that many people,’ she mumbled, her nose now buried deep into Luisa’s golden-brown hair.

‘Shhh,’ Luisa shushed, pulling Rose into another kiss, this one a little more heated. Suddenly, Luisa pushed Rose onto her back and straddled her. ‘I’ve met plenty. You are the only one I care about. You are the only one I want to see, hear, feel, _taste_ , touch, kiss… every waking hour. I love you,’ she murmured before starting a trail of hot wet kisses on Rose’s neck.

‘You’re a sap,’ Rose laughed. Luisa stopped her kisses and looked at her as she sensed the red-headed woman under her tense up a bit.

‘Everything okay, baby?’

Rose smiled slightly and brushed a stray strand of brown hair from her face. ‘You don’t have to give up anything to be with me. I want you to have everything you want.’

‘I do have everything – you. Like I told you, I only need you. I know we haven’t been together for that long yet but I do love you, Rose. I don’t want to move to Porto if my life there wouldn’t include you.’

‘You’re so young, you have so many options, I just couldn’t forgive myself for keeping you from them.’

Luisa giggled. ‘You’re talking like an old lady. You’re only twenty-nine, babe. You’re only four years older than me.’

‘That’s a whole toddler!’

‘Oh, please, Rose. You’re not old. You’re young and may I say sexy af.’

Rose looked at her confusedly. ‘What’s “af”?’

Luisa laughed and pressed her lips onto Rose’s cheek. ‘You might be old after all. “Af” means “as fuck”.’

Rose rolled her eyes and then smirked. ‘So, if I say “I want to fuck you af” is it correct usage?’

‘Mhmhm, I’m not sure grammar wise but context wise yes, absolutely correct,’ she grinned and pulled Rose in for a heated kiss, flipping them off the bed and complying to her love’s wish.

**Author's Note:**

> ...if Luisa had a navel ring! I mean... wow, how hot would that be!  
>  PS! I'm considering posting one of my multi-chapter stories, I'm not sure how readable they are but if anyone's interested, then I would be glad to share :)  
> I'm babbling. Sorry. I'll shut up now.  
> THANKS FOR READING! ❤️


End file.
